In sickness and In Health
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Rochelle wakes to find Nick sick in bed and spends the day looking after him while reflecting on their future together. One-Shot, complete.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead **

**Something that came to me when I got home on Halloween.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Rochelle walked quietly into her bathroom, the light sneaking through the bedroom curtains providing her with the light she needed to make her small journey.

Her right hand resting on her 22 week stomach while the other gripped the brush that lay on her bathroom sink, pulling it through her hair before pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

Rochelle couldn't keep herself from stealing a glance at her sleeping husband, his back to her as he laid under their soft blanket.

Peeking around the doorway to see their lit up clock that read _'5:55.'_

The dark blue pillow cases were almost not visible in the still dark room, the only thing she could see from the bathroom was his brown hair.

The bathroom light allowing her to see enough to see he was still sound asleep.

A part of her wanted to wake him and ask why he was still in bed considering he was usually up before her.

_'He's just sleeping in.' _Rochelle thought to herself, pushing back her urge to wake him as she finished up her hair and showered before getting dressed.

The black and white stripped shirt she wore covered her slightly protruded belly while the blue jeans fit to her legs in a way that was tight but comfortable.

Her freshly washed hair still dripping as she made into the kitchen, grabbing an apple out of a large green bowl on their counter before starting her day.

A while later Rochelle took another look at the clock to find it was _'7:30' _and she hadn't heard a peep from the bedroom at all.

Finally Rochelle couldn't take it, the concern in her heart growing to the point where she felt it would burst as she set down her novel and coffee before creeping down the hall to their bedroom.

Her hand slowly reaching out and making contact with his soft skin that also felt a little clammy; ignoring her instinct to pull her hand away, she shook his shoulder.

Doing it a few times before he finally came around, his eyes only opening half way as he focused on clearing his vision before slowly moving his head to see her better.

_"Rochelle?" _He whispered, the hoarseness and tone of uncertainty in his voice made her turn on the small lamp that sat on the bedside table.

His skin was pale, his lips almost grey while his hair was slightly damp under her palm as she ran her hand through his short hair.

The green eyes that she loved so much were now foggy with sickness as he coughed into his hand.

"Nicolas... You look terrible." She whispered, realizing she'd said his full first name without realizing it but was a little taken back when he didn't call her on it.

Nick's small smirk would of lifted Rochelle's spirits if it wasn't such a tired smirk, he just looked exhausted to her eyes that were looking him up and down.

"I feel it too," he whispered, his voice sending a shiver down her spine as she rubbed his clammy cheek with her small thumb.

_'His voice shouldn't sound like that.'_

Rochelle jumped when he turned over to face her, his neck getting pained from having it in that position.

His eyes were barely open as he slowly reached out and touched her shirt covered stomach, even when he's sick, he can still send waves of desire through her just by his touch.

Her want to have him hold her in his arms was interrupted by another cough as he felt a small kick against his other hand.

Some concern flashing in his foggy eyes as he fixed his gaze on her.

"Are you alright?"

Rochelle smiled, nodding her head and laying her hand over his before bringing it up and kissing it.

Nick felt slightly better as Rochelle's soft lips made contact with his skin, the nice feeling staying with him as she laid his hand back down and smiled.

"I'm just fine, you just get better." Rochelle whispered, turning off the bedside lamp before kissing his forehead and leaving the room just as he fell back asleep.

Making sure the door was still open halfway so she could hear if he called for her.

_'It's so weird seeing Nick sick, just seems like it isn't possible.'_ She thought to herself before once again being hit with the realization that he is human just like her.

She spent the day doing random things around the house to pass time, the silence broken by small coughs from the bedroom that caused Rochelle to worry and check on him.

She knew it was probably just a cold but still felt herself watching him like a hawk, briefly wondering if this is what it's like to be a mother as she rubbed her stomach again.

"If I'm this worried about your sick daddy, how am I gonna' be with you?" Rochelle asked, the only response given was a small kick that made her smile.

Every kick she felt made her remember that there was a baby inside her, not to mention how happy Nick seems when he sees her throughout the day.

One of his hands always kept on her stomach as if he were trying to reassure their baby that he'd protect them both with his life.

The kicks he felt made him light up more than Rochelle had ever seen, always making a genuine smile come to the con man's face.

"Daddy loves us a lot baby girl... Never thought I'd be with someone who loves me so much." Rochelle said quietly, talking to herself again as she sat on the couch with her book in hand.

"He's been so much more protective since I got pregnant with you," Rochelle smiled as she talked to her unborn baby, "you better watch out. When you start dating, he's gonna' kill every boy you bring home."

She couldn't stop herself from laughing at the image of Nick glaring own their daughter's dates until they backed away from her.

"Remind me to chain one of his ankles so he can't chase your date down the street."

Rochelle sat and talked to her baby until another sound caught her attention, getting up from the couch and going to the bedroom to peek in the door.

The only thing greeting her was an empty bed, the blanket thrown to the side without care as she slowly entered to hear someone retching.

She ran to the small bathroom to see it was indeed Nick throwing up, she was immediately beside him, wrapping one arm around his back while running another one through his hair.

Noticing he kept his head down so she would se him throwing up as she remembered her morning sickness, how comforting it was to have his arms around her.

Silently hoping that she could give him the same comfort as he tried his best to not show too much weakness, he never wanted to show weakness in front of anyone.

His entire upper body was marred with too many scars to count, most deeper than others as she silently ran her dark hand over them.

His sweaty skin still soft under her hand as his tensed body eased up, finally finishing before flushing the contents away before he felt his wife's slender arms embrace him.

Pulling his head to lay on her chest as she pushed the hair from his face.

"Thanks Ro," he whispered as she helped him stand and steady himself, making sure to follow close as he went back to bed.

"No need to thank me, that's what I'm here for." She said quietly with a smile, watching him curl up on his side as as she pulled the blanket over him again.

"I'm always going to be there for you."

* * *

**That's all I got! Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
